Brothers
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Suit le tome 1. Caine et Diana s'en vont voir l'Ombre, mais ça tourne mal... Et que ferait Sam si son frère était presque mort? CaineXDiana et SamXAstrid


**Nom :** Brothers

**Auteur :** G.S.

**Pairing :** CaineXDiana, SamXAstrid, j'pense que c'est tout…

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas Michael Grant – oh surprise. Et je ne gagne pas de sous – j'en perds en achetant le bouquin.

**Résumé :** Suit le tome 1. Caine arrive devant l'Ombre, accompagné de Chef, de Diana et des coyotes et la reconnait : Il comprend qu'il est tombé dans un piège. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir, et de sauver Diana, c'est de se battre. De dépasser ses limites. De son côté, que fera Sam s'il sait son unique frère, et jumeau, en danger de mort ?

* * *

_**« Diana Ladris et Caine Soren… Ou plutôt Caine Temple… Tu m'amènes du beau monde, Chef…"**_

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis ce qu'il leur semblait être une éternité.

Elle, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ne tenait bon que par et pour sa fierté. Lui, bien que toujours blessé, savait que s'il s'arrêtait, les coyotes les tueraient.

Il espérait juste que Diana le savait aussi…

Chef s'arrêta.

- C'est ici, souffla le coyote.

Caine et Diana observèrent les alentours, silencieux. L'endroit était totalement désert.

La caverne, très noire, faisait trou dans le paysage. Deux pauvres arbres se dressaient au loin, et il y avait la limite de la Zone.

L'endroit respirait le danger. Diana fronça les sourcils. Ils n'auraient pas dû y aller seuls.

Enfin, si cinquante coyotes et deux personnes étaient seuls – tout le monde le serait. Mais ils n'auraient pas du. Du moins pas avec les animaux en supériorité numérique.

Même si emmener Drake aurait été exagéré, elle savait que, par rapport aux cinquante coyotes, ils ne pourraient pas se battre longtemps s'il le fallait. La jeune fille n'aimait pas les regards inhumains des animaux autour d'elle.

Et Caine qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

Ledit brun s'avança, suivi de Diana, et entra lentement dans l'endroit sombre. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, laissant toute lumière derrière eux. Les yeux des deux adolescents mettaient trop de temps pour s'acclimater au goût de la brune.

Soudain, Caine lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

Il avança encore un peu…

« _**Je t'avais dit que tu viendrais de toi-même, Caine… »**_

- !

Caine redressa la tête, tous les sens en alerte. Il connaissait cette voix. La connaissait très bien même.

C'était l'Ombre. La chose qui prenait les gens à quinze ans, qui avait pris Andrew et les autres, puis qui s'était transformée en Connie Temple pour le piéger, la chose qui avait failli tuer et Sam et lui-même…

Il recula, sans entendre les questions de la brune à ses côtés, et usa de son pouvoir pour ériger un mur de boue entre la voix et lui, puis recula jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

Les coyotes commencèrent à gronder.

Il se retourna, et l'enfer commença.

* * *

- Caine, tu comprends bien qu'on est mal, là, j'espère ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, sans répondre.

Diana, bien que gardant une allure bravache, le regarda gravement. La jeune brune ne possédait pas de pouvoirs comme lui.

Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était cette faculté de tester les habilités des uns et des autres.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas l'aider, et, les coyotes le leur ayant interdit les armes, elle n'avait même pas pu prendre un couteau. L'un des coyotes l'avait agrippé dans sa gueule et jeté au loin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Caine prit une rapide résolution.

Usant de sa télékinésie, il renvoya les coyotes au loin.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure, ils se relevaient et revenaient à la charge, toujours plus rapides et moins peureux.

- Attention, Diana !

Il poussa la jeune fille sur la roche, lui évitant un coyote plus hardi que les autres. Utilisant son pouvoir, il frappa l'animal contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Il atteignait ses limites. Les coyotes continuaient d'arriver, et il ne pourrait pas les repousser éternellement. Sa respiration devenait plus hachée, ses bras peinaient à rester levés vers les coyotes.

Un frémissement attira son œil. La barrière, la limite de la Zone scintillait doucement. Et il eut une idée.

C'était osé, risqué, dangereux et peut-être vain. Mais Caine Soren n'avait aucun autre choix.

Il ne pouvait s'écrouler et laisser Diana face à ces animaux affamés – ç'aurait été un meurtre.

Utilisant toutes ses ressources, il souleva l'ensemble des animaux, qui glapirent et tentèrent de se dégager. Le brun les ignora et les projeta tous, sans exception, contre la barrière irisée. Sauf que, sans que quiconque n'ait pu le prévoir, l'énergie qui courait dans la barrière ce communiqua à lui aussi.

Il hurla.

* * *

- CAINE ! CAINE, REVEILLE-TOI !

Elle se précipita sur le brun.

Diana n'osait pas le toucher vu ses blessures, alors elle se contenta de chercher son réservoir d'eau pour le refroidir.

Hurlant continuellement dans sa tête deux choses : l'une, de sa part pragmatique, lui souffla que Drake serait désormais capable de la toucher sans que personne ne la défende, et l'autre, venant d'un endroit inconnu, qu'elle _n'en avait rien à faire_.

- Caine…

* * *

- Sam…  
- Astrid, je pars en expédition. On va essayer de trouver s'il n'y a pas d'autre nourriture après le Pensionnat Coates.  
- Le Pensionnat… ? Caine n'est pas là-bas ?  
- Peut-être bien. Mais on a pas le choix. Les champs semblent gardés par des serpents venimeux…  
- Oh.

Sam mit son blouson et embrassa Astrid sur le front. Astrid, sa petite copine. Astrid, la blonde génie des maths qui le suivait depuis l'apparition de la Zone.

Il sourit.

Et sentit une décharge électrique parcourir son corps. Il eut un spasme, puis cela passa.

- Sam ?  
- Je… Nan, ce doit être rien.

Puis il l'entendit. Une voix très étouffée, mais pressante, suppliante. Elle semblait hurler, comme si elle était très loin…

_« Quelqu'un ! »_

- Que…  
- Sam, tu entends ça ?

Il regarda la blonde, perplexe :

- Toi aussi ? C'est quoi ?  
- Une voix de fille… Attends, je la connais…

_« S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un ! Aidez-nous ! Au secours ! Il ne bouge plus… Non… »_

- Astrid…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est Diana.

Diana, la brune Diana. Le plus fidèle lieutenant de son petit frère. Diana. La copine de Caine.

La troisième sur le podium des plus psychopathes de la Zone.

- Diana ? Diana, tu nous entends ?

_« … Quelqu'un… Qui… Comment pouvez-vous m'entendre… »_

- Diana, c'est Sam. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_« … Sam ? SAM ! S'il te plait ! Viens vite ! Il ne bouge plus… S'il te plait… »_

Bien que déjà sûre de la réponse, Astrid demanda :

_-_ Tu parles de Caine ?

_« Petit génie, tu es là aussi… Oui ! S'il vous plait ! Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais Caine… Caine… »_

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_« Il est peut-être mort ! Il ne bouge plus ! A côté d'une caverne, à la limite nord de la Zone… S'il vous plait… Il voulait juste… Juste… Me protéger… »_

* * *

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- Non. C'est pour ça qu'on le fait.

Edilio soupira. Ils étaient tous les cinq dans un 4X4. Il y avait Lana, qui possédait le don de guérison, Pete, qu'Astrid ne voulait pas laisser seul, Edilio et Quinn, déjà pressentis pour l'expédition, Astrid et lui, Sam du Bus.

- Tu te souviens quand même qu'il a failli te tuer ? Ce type est dangereux. Et si Diana t'avait menti ?  
- Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir avant. Les pouvoirs évoluent avec nous. Et puis la détresse qu'elle avait était réelle. Elle est trop sarcastique pour mimer un truc pareil.  
- Et si elle l'a fait quand même ?  
- On improvisera. Je te rappelle, mon petit Quinn, que je suis aussi fort que mon frère. Et Diana n'a pas de pouvoirs violents.  
- Et Drake ?  
- C'est pour ça qu'on est autant.

Ils attinrent bientôt la limite de la Zone. La suivant, ils tomberaient forcément sur la grotte mentionnée par Diana. Ce qui finit par arriver. Et ils virent.

Ce n'était pas un piège, pas le moins du monde. Diana était à genoux, en train de tenter de rafraichir un corps à moitié carbonisé en faisant couler de l'eau d'une gourde. Sam, sautant du 4X4, reconnut immédiatement Caine.

Son petit frère était là, à moitié mort.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit Caine sans penser que son frère était faux, cruel, psychopathe ou dangereux.

* * *

- …  
- Diana, c'est un peu tard pour jouer la cold-attitude, tu crois pas ?  
- Je t'ai pas parlé, petit génie.  
- Oups, miss porc-épic est de retour.  
- …

Diana croisa les bras et se mura dans le silence. Elle le savait pourtant très bien : ni Caine ni elle-même n'étaient capables de ressentir un amour véritable. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop sombres pour comprendre ce sentiment.

Elle se l'était répété sur tous les tons pour ne pas céder aux avances maladroites du jeune homme.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'avancer quand Lana sortit de la chambre ou ils avaient déposé Caine, l'air épuisé.

- Alors ?  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai demandé à une fille que je connais bien de bander les dernières plaies, mais je dois aller soigner un petit. D'ailleurs, je te demanderais de ne pas aller le voir maintenant – il a besoin de repos.  
- Mais…  
- Mais rien du tout. Si tu veux vraiment aider, vas surveiller les enfants dans la salle de repos.

Diana baissa les bras et alla voir lesdits enfants. Son naturel sarcastique semblait absent, pour une fois.

En fait, elle ne réalisait pas encore.

Elle aurait mieux fait…

* * *

- Diana, c'est bon, tu peux aller voir Caine. Je vais m'occuper des petits.

La brune réagit à peine lorsque Astrid posa la main sur son épaule. L'autre la releva, puis prit sa place et commença à s'occuper des enfants. L'élève de Coates se dirigea vers la chambre de Caine et poussa doucement la porte.

Doucement.

Comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Puis elle entra franchement et marcha à grands pas jusqu'au lit, où Soren dormait encore. _Il a l'air si vulnérable_, songea-t-elle. _Si exposé. Et pourtant c'est l'un des plus puissants de la Zone._

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, avant de pousser un bruit – entre un grognement et un gémissement – et de porter les mains à sa tête. Doucement, elle les enleva. Le bandage ne tiendrait pas s'il le tripotait, et il devait rester calme.

- Diana…

Sa voix rauque faisait peur à entendre.

- Je suis à peine blessé… Qu'as-tu fait ? En plus, cet endroit ressemble à Perd…  
- Perdidio Beach, oui. Parce que c'est là où on est.

Caine tenta de se redresser, à moitié mort de surprise, mais se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Comment ça ?  
- C'était la seule solution. Drake nous aurait tués tous deux et la guérisseuse est dans cette ville.  
- … Tu ne me dis pas tout, Diana. Tu n'as pas pu faire tout ce chemin avec moi sur le dos, me prends pas pour un imbécile.  
- …

Elle soupira. Impossible de dissimuler un détail de cette importance au blessé. De plus, elle savait que, même avec des pouvoirs, il l'aimait – ou croyait l'aimer. Et donc ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- J'ai réussi à contacter Sam et Astrid en me servant de quelque chose que je n'avais pas avant. Mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, Leader Sans Peur : je suis télépathe. Ou quelque chose du genre.  
- …

Le fameux Leader Sans Peur hocha la tête, approbateur, puis grimaça en voyant du bon monde entrer dans la chambre. Quinn, Edilio, Astrid, son frère et Sam étaient entrés en trombe.

- Tu nous as bien eus, Caine, cracha Edilio. Te blesser pour nous avoir, c'était sacrément malin.  
- … ?

Ni Caine ni Dana n'y comprenaient plus rien, Sam se chargea de leur expliquer.

- Drake et les coyotes arrivent droit sur la ville, a grande vitesse, avec apparemment dans l'idée de tuer tous ceux qui seront sur leur chemin.  
- Alors c'était vraiment un piège ?  
- Tss.

Diana secoua la tête, dégoûtée. Elle haïssait Drake, et vice versa. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le pourquoi de cette attaque.

- Attends, Quinn. Si nous, à Perdidio Beach, on a pu entendre Diana, tu crois que Drake n'a pas pu l'entendre, lui qui était au Pensionnat ? Et nous savons tous que Drake _adorerait_ tuer Diana. Quand on réfléchit, le seul obstacle était Caine, et Drake le pense mort.  
- Ce qui veut dire que si on est attaqués, c'est juste à cause de cette fille ?

Caine, plutôt calme depuis le début, émit un grondement de très mauvais augure.

- Si vous êtes attaqués, c'est parce que Drake est fou, voilà tout. Si vous mettez Diana là dedans, alors pourquoi êtes vous venus l'aider, hn ? Idiots.  
- Calme-toi, Caine.  
- Je suis calme. _Juste_ saoulé d'être enrubanné dans des bandages alors que vous nous mettez tout sur le dos.  
- Quinn, va chercher Lana.

L'interpellé sortit et ramena la guérisseuse, qui considéra longuement le blessé.

- Sam, je dois vraiment le remettre sur pieds entièrement ? S'il est avec Drake…  
- Il ne l'est pas, donc oui. Je suis sans doute malade mais je lui fais confiance.

Les deux frères se jaugèrent du regard.

* * *

- Tu crois que ça servira à grand-chose ?

Caine parlait d'Edilio et Quinn, chacun armé, planqué sur le côté de la rue. Sam haussa les épaules.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a. Ca a marché la dernière fois, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?  
- … Pas faux.

Diana et Astrid, ainsi que le petit Pete, étaient perchés en haut de l'immeuble d'Edilio et Quinn. Les autres enfants étaient plus loin, pour pouvoir protéger la crèche en cas de disparition de Sam et des autres – ce qui risquait fort d'arriver.

Puis il fut là.

Il ne se pressait pas, il marchait parmi les coyotes. Jurant, Caine se demanda d'où sortaient ces nouvelles bestioles.

Et le combat commença.

Pour se terminer aussitôt : Drake frappa les deux frères de son tentacule. Ils se relevèrent, paumes ouvertes, prêts à en finir…

Sauf que ni lumière ni télékinésie ne jaillit.

Sous les moqueries de leur ennemi, ils échangèrent un autre regard, et Sam lança :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose de très peu héroïque.  
- C'est pas « très peu héroïque », c'est « tout pour rester en vie et sauver les gosses plus tard ».

Alors, suivis par Edilio et Quinn, ils s'engouffrèrent en courant dans l'immeuble, poursuivis par les coups de feu de Drake. Ils récupérèrent les filles et Pete au passage puis s'enfermèrent dans une pièce dont la porte paraissait solide.

* * *

Caine verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Bientôt, ils entendirent Drake frapper la porte de son bras/fouet.

Dehors, les cris des enfants et les hurlements des coyotes commencèrent à retentir.

- Combien de temps ça tiendra ?  
- La porte ? Pas longtemps, frangin.

Sam soupira.

La tension continuait de monter.

Pete sembla le sentir. Il lâcha sa Game Boy et pressa les mains sur ses oreilles, se balançant d'avant en arrière de plus en plus vite. Sa grande soeur le remarqua aussitôt et bouscula Edilio pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Là, Pete, là. Calme. La fenêtre, la fenêtre, petit frère !  
- On va y passer, souffla Quinn, approuvé par Edilio.

Sam eut un soupir de désespoir. Qu'est ce qu'ils y pouvaient ? Avant même que son pouvoir ou celui de Caine ne touche Drake, il aurait annulé leurs énergies et aurait tué l'un d'entre eux. La chambre était trop petite pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise ou protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre –autrement dit tout le monde sauf les jumeaux, et même eux avec le nouveau pouvoir de Drake.

La voix du psychopathe de l'autre côté de la porte retentit, forte, avec des accents de rage et de folie :

- Tu m'entends, Soren ? Caine-le-tout-puissant ? Ah, que tu étais naïf ! Un pistolet et l'Ombre sont plus puissants que ton Pouvoir ! Je crois que je vais commencer par les deux sous fifres du merveilleux Sam du Bus, et puis toi et l'attardé, la blonde, et puis enfin Sam et cette très chère Diana… Dis, tu te souviens, Astrid-Petit-Génie ? MON FRERE EST UN ATTARDE !

Pete cria.

Il y eut un flash, et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient seuls.

Caine, Diana, Pete, Astrid et Sam.

* * *

- Edilio ? Quinn ?

Sam les chercha des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas pu disparaître… Pas tous les deux en même temps… De plus, ils n'auraient pas quinze ans avant plusieurs mois.

Caine se tourna vers la porte.

- On entend plus Drake…  
- Et il n'y a plus de bruit dehors, compléta Diana.

Astrid, qui serrait toujours le petit Pete dans ses bras, croisa son regard vide et comprit.

- Pete ? Pete ? Oh non…  
- … Il a recommencé, tu crois ?

Les deux élèves de Coates écoutaient, aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Le petit frère de Sam demanda :

- Recommencé quoi ?

La sœur de Pete baissa les yeux pendant que Sam se faisait grave pour leur expliquer :

- Il faut que vous sachiez… C'est Pete qui a créé la Zone.  
- Q… Quoi ?  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non, malheureusement.

La grande brune se mordit la lèvre, puis prit une décision :

- Il faut que je le teste. S'il a créé la Zone à lui tout seul, il doit être vraiment plus puissant que vous, Sam, Caine.  
- Hn.

Ayant ainsi l'accord tacite de Caine, Diana se pencha vers Pete. Astrid hocha la tête et Diana prit la main de l'autiste…

Avant de sembler comme électrocutée et de s'effondrer, la paume de la main presque noircie.

- Diana !

Caine fut à genoux immédiatement. Il posa la main sur le cou de l'inconsciente et fut aussitôt soulagé : elle respirait. Redressant la tête, il écarta une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux et demanda, d'une voix _légèrement_ menaçante :

- Que s'est il passé ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Hum…

Astrid réfléchit un instant, puis :

- Ce doit être comme lorsqu'on branche un voltmètre à une prise secteur : il disjoncte. Ce qui signifie que Pete est trop puissant pour Diana.  
- Eh, je suis pas si faible que ça…

La brune se réveillait doucement.

- Disons juste qu'il est vraiment surprenant. Il doit avoir l'équivalent d'une centaine de barres…  
- UNE CENTAINE ?  
- Alors qu'on en est à quatre ?  
- Eh oui, vous pouvez ranger votre fierté au placard, les garçons, répliqua avec ironie la blonde Astrid.

Caine s'assit contre la porte.

- Donc, on est plus que cinq. On fait quoi ?  
- Bonne question.  
- Dis, Petit Génie…  
- Oui, Diana ?

Les yeux sombres du lieutenant de celui qu'elle appelait « Leader Sans Peur » croisèrent ceux, calmes et limpides, presque innocents, de la petite amie de Sam.

- Ton frère, il y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait le calmer ?  
- Sa Game Boy.  
- Non, pas quelque chose qui l'occupe. Je te parle d'un truc qui le rendrait heureux.  
- Je sais pas… De la musique… Ce que lui chantait ma mère, je pense. Elle avait une berceuse spéciale.  
- Est-ce que tu te souviens des paroles ?  
- Euh…

Astrid ferma les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler les paroles exactes de la berceuse.

Au même instant, un bruit monstre se fit entendre au dehors. Sam et Caine se précipitèrent à la fenêtre.

L'ainé fronça les sourcils.

- L'Ombre…  
- Que…

La « bouche verte pleine de dents », le « tentateur », le « monstre », bref le truc pas cool du tout était en train de tout avaler à grande vitesse. Sam vit avec horreur le collège, puis la crèche disparaître, bientôt suivis par les autres bâtiments.

- Astrid !  
- Petit génie, c'est maintenant ou jamais !  
- Je ne sais plus… Attends… Si !

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis mit Pete sur ses genoux et entonna :

- Once upon a time  
You used to be a soldier  
Once upon a time  
You use to have a weapon  
Once upon a time  
A foe took your life  
Once upon a time…

But now you're in peace  
Sleep, little boy, sleep  
But now you're in peace  
One day the sun will rise…

Comme elle répétait le refrain, Sam se joignit à elle, transporté par ce qui devait être leur dernier espoir. Il s'emmêlait un peu les pinceaux, buttait sur les paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il faisait de son mieux.

Pete semblait moins absent que d'habitude. Il regardait par alternance Astrid et Sam, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Sa sœur reprit son souffle et commença le deuxième couplet :

- You're dead but you smile  
You're dead but you didn't cry  
You're dead but one day  
You will rebirth in earth…

Une voix un peu plus grave prit la suite, et les deux frères se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.  
Diana.

- And the moon'll shine on you  
Your heart will be strong  
You're not alone today…

Caine regarda Diana, un peu _beaucoup_ étonné. Elle aussi connaissait cette chanson ? Enfin, ça avait l'air de marcher, alors autant essayer. Il prit le refrain avec les autres :

- But now you're in peace  
- Sleep, baby, sleep  
- But now, you're in peace  
- One day the sun will shine…

Les mots aigus d'Astrid rafraichissaient la musique, guidée par les voix puissantes et graves des deux garçons, et celle, sombre, de la brune Diana.

Pete ferma les yeux, et le bruit s'arrêta.

Tout en continuant de chanter, Caine regarda à travers la fenêtre. Tout semblait noir, comme si la nuit était tombée, et il ne pouvait plus distinguer quoi que ce soit.

- One day, the sun will shine…

La chanson se termina sans que Pete ne rouvre les yeux. La nuit semblait s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

Astrid saisit instinctivement la main de Sam et entoura son petit frère de son bras libre. Caine se plaça devant les autres, et Diana saisit le poignet du garçon aux quatre barres de Pouvoir.

La noirceur sembla attendre un instant à la porte, puis se précipita sur eux.

Astrid poussa un cri léger.

Et ils furent projetés dans le noir.

* * *

Le noir les entourait.

Ils volaient. Ils allaient, à grande vitesse, dans le noir, sans savoir où ils arriveraient.

Ils allaient, c'était tout.

Caine et Diana, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, furent soudain aspirés loin du trio restant. Cependant, Sam réussit à s'agripper au bras de son frère.

L'expression de Caine fut à photographier.

- … Sam ?  
- Eh, je t'ai perdu une fois, 'tit frère. Je compte pas recommencer maintenant !  
- Mais…  
- Caine, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il te lâche, je te baffe, balança Diana.

Astrid sourit et serra plus fort Pete.

Et ils arrivèrent.

* * *

Ils atterrirent les uns sur les autres sur le trottoir de la maison de Sam. Rien ne semblait avoir changé…

Sauf qu'un vieillard, engoncé dans un vieux pardessus, _largement_ au dessus de quinze ans, se baladait en les regardant bizarrement. Caine ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Attends attends attends… On est revenu à la normale ? La vraie normale ?

Il sembla mi-figue mi-raisin.

- On dirait bien.

Diana se redressa, époussetant son sweat-shirt.

Sam releva Astrid et Pete, puis déglutit en regardant sa maison. Astrid pressa gentiment sa main et lui donna le courage nécessaire pour sourire et lancer :

- Eh ben, Caine, on y va ?  
- Hn ?  
- T'es mon frangin, nope ? Donc on va voir notre mère ENSEMBLE, et on lui demande des explications ENSEMBLE.  
- … Eh… Diana ?  
- Tss, pas deux pas sans moi, hein ?

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte. Sam sonna, puis appela :

- M'man ? C'est moi !

La porte s'ouvrit. Sam, Astrid et son frère, suivis par les deux élèves du Pensionnat, entrèrent. L'ainé des Temple prit les devants et ouvrit la porte adjacente, menant à la cuisine, où Connie Temple devait l'attendre.

La mère des jumeaux, surprise de voir autant de monde débarquer, se précipita et fronça les sourcils devant son fils cadet et la brune de Coates. Après tout, elle les connaissait, vu qu'elle travaillait au Pensionnat comme infirmière – mais que faisaient-ils à Perdidio Beach ?

- Caine, Diana, que…  
- Oh, mère, c'est bon. Je pense que chacun ici sait ce qu'il en est. Hn, d'ailleurs, Diana est…  
- Je suis sa petite amie, finit la brune, provoquant l'étouffement du fils cadet des Temple.  
- Quand à moi, continua Sam, je te présente _ma_ petite amie, Astrid, et son petit frère.  
- Bonjour, sourit Astrid.

L'infirmière Temple s'assit, un peu assommée.

- Comment…

Sam regarda Pete, puis :

- C'est une longue histoire.

De son côté, Caine, plus rouge que jamais Diana n'avait pu le voir, demanda :

- Ma peti…  
- Si ça te plait pas c'est pareil. Et puis vu tout ce qu'on a vécu, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester à Coates toute seule avec Drake. Ce qui veut dire qu'on restera ensemble.  
- Toujours ?  
- A ton avis, idiot, toujours.

* * *

**Gaito:** Eh ben, ils s'en sortent plutôt pas mal moi j'trouve...

**Hao:** On va dire ça comme ça.

**Yuki:** Kawaiiiiii... Sont meugnoooons...

**Hao:** ... Elle est puéri...

**Gaito&Sayo:** *frappent Hao*

**Gaito:** Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de dire des trucs à Yu-chan.

**Sayo:** ET ON INSULTE PAS LES FILLES! XP


End file.
